


Not So Bad

by bactaqueen



Series: AFI ABH [1]
Category: AFI
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Reader-Insert, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Adam wants, Adam gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental. 
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted January 2007.

Frustration drove Adam off of you and off the bed. “You don’t want to do things my way? Fine. We’ll do them your way.” He raked his hands through his hair and shot you a glare before turning his back on you. “Where are the ties?”  
  
You struggled up, pushing your knees together and bracing yourself with one hand, supporting elbow locked. You gestured at the dresser and caught his smoldering eyes in the mirror. “Second drawer.”  
  
Adam crossed the space in a few strides and bent down to yank open the drawer. The dresser rattled, mirror shaking and two of the framed photographs falling face-down. He retrieved the nylon-and-Velcro ties and slammed the drawer shut with the side of his knee as he turned; he started back to the bed, pushing down and stepping out of his loose jeans and the boxers on the way. He came to stand beside the bed, looking down at you still half-sprawled on his side. Frustration still burned in his eyes. He gestured shortly.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
Quickly, you wriggled out of the track pants and the simple tank and dropped them on the floor at his feet. Dutifully, without waiting for the instructions, you held your arms up to him, wrists together. You squirmed some, already soaked; he was finally giving in to what you wanted, after much protesting and nearly an hour of charged foreplay. You knew he would. He always did.   
  
His big hand wrapped around both of your wrists to hold them together as the other wrapped the soft nylon around them and secured it with the Velcro. When you were secure, he dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed and reached for your knees to pull them to him. You gasped as he leaned in, shoulder brushing the inside of your knee and mouth close to your thigh, though he ignored your dripping cunt in favor of holding your ankles together and securing them the same as he had your wrists.   
  
You tested your bonds and found them tight, hard to get out of; you wiggled a little, so happy he knew how to tie you up, so happy he was willing to do this for you even when he may have wanted something more traditional. Adam slid his hands under your knees and lifted your legs back onto the bed, then pushed your knees wide apart. He reached for your hands and guided them up, over your head. He stood up and looked down at you, eyes shifting from your eyes to your breasts to your open cunt. Your body warmed under his gaze. Then Adam was climbing up onto the bed, knees between yours, ankles sliding under the ties securing yours together. Panic rose in you.   
  
“Adam, no…”  
  
Supporting himself on one hand, Adam lifted your arms and looped them around his neck. His eyes bored into yours. “You wanted it.”  
  
“Not like this!” You squirmed. “Adam, please. Roll me over or—” Your protest died in a whimper as he pushed into you.  
  
Adam shifted his weight back on his knees and used the leverage provided by your secured ankles to thrust into you. His hands slid under your back, fingers digging into your skin. His mouth went to your neck to suckle and nibble, to mark your skin and remind you who was in control. Each thrust of his hips drove you into the mattress and bumped the headboard against the wall. Adam rubbed his rough cheek against the sensitive inside of your arm as he moved his head down, hands lifting your back from the bed. Your head dropped; you were forced to expose your neck to him. Adam bit your collarbones and the swells of your breasts, fingers clutching you close and cock opening you wide. Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be like this!  
  
Head back, eyes closed, you could do nothing but give what he was taking and take what he was giving. Stubble scratched your smooth skin and teeth sank into your flesh. You gasped when he bit your nipple too hard, then moaned when his tongue melted over it to soothe the hurt. His hips rubbed the insides of your thighs, back and forth as he moved in and out of you, his body rocking against yours. His cock made wet sounds in and out of your cunt; to hear him groan, you clenched around him. In retaliation, he lifted his head and bit your neck, hard. You gasped, arched your neck for more. His breath was hot on your damp, abused skin.  
  
The weight of him pushed you into the bed and the circular grind of his hips caught your clit against him. Adam rubbed his face up and down the insides of your arms, biting at soft skin too often neglected. His hands on your back crushed your body to his. Hot kisses moved deliberately up your neck, and the grind of his pelvis against you became more deliberate with each thrust. Your body was at his mercy and you knew it; so did he. This was what he wanted. This was what he’d been so determined to get. You let your head fall back as he moved higher. His lips were searching for yours. He wanted a kiss. Denying him that was your last stand, and even if you knew it was futile, it was a stand you had to make.  
  
Soft grunts punctuated each of his thrusts. He continued up, sucking kisses and not-so-gentle bites, over the line of your neck. His body tightened above yours; you felt it in his arms, in his legs, and in his belly pressed against yours. His breathing was harsh, labored. Finally, his lips crested your chin and claimed yours. Adam moved one hand from your back, hips still working, to slide it between your bodies and press his fingers to your clit. He let his body control the movements, only used his rough fingertips to intensify the feelings. His wet lips covered yours as he sucked your tongue into his mouth. The kiss was deep, as deep as the fuck.  
  
A soft sigh into your mouth preceded the hot rush of him releasing deep inside you. He came hard, thrusting through his orgasm, rubbing your clit. Adam broke the kiss and moved his damp lips across your cheek and to your ear.  
  
“Come, baby.”  
  
You cried out when two thick fingers replaced his cock and he curled them inside you, thumb rubbing your tortured clit in tight circles. Adam again covered your mouth with his to devour that sound. Your body trembled and wracked and his name on your lips was kissed away.  
  
Hard breathing and ragged sighs filled the silence. Adam pulled his fingers from you with a last light stroke down your wet sensitive cleft, then let his body fall against yours. His hand left your back in favor of laying against the bed, and you felt nothing but the damp coverlet and his sweaty skin against you. You were still tied, still spread, but his body was down far enough for you to rest your fingers on his slick back. Adam let you lay together for long moments before he pressed hands to the bed and shimmied up.   
  
He nuzzled your neck and kissed your skin lightly, working up. He placed a soft, warm kiss on your lips and smiled down into your eyes.  
  
“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”  


End file.
